Golden locks
by Geek-Fest
Summary: Loki is jealous of Sif's golden hair, and how Thor is attracted to it. Loki does something about it. M for perverted thoughts.


Loki watched as the warriors fought. Sif brought a swing of her sword, aimed for Thor's gut. He blocked it well with his own sword. The two were adept, for their young age. Loki watched as Sif's golden hair swung as she fought. The same golden hair that Thor loved. The two had fallen for each other, Thor and Sif. Loki knew it, as well as anyone else in the kingdom.

"Loki, are you going to fight, or sulk in the shadows all day?" Thor's thunderous voice rung across the arena. The second son noticed the fight was over, only a bit saddened that he didn't see who lost.

Loki sighed, his vision turning to Thor, having been occupied staring at Sif's wondrous hair. "Do I have a choice?"

It really depended on who he was going to fight. It was only Sif and Thor with him, and he really wasn't sure who was worse. Thor's laugh at the statement echoed across the room, making Loki wince. That was a no.

With a sigh, Loki stood, walking to the fighting area. He gave a single nod to Sif. Sif stood in the arena as Loki grabbed his spear from the ground. He stepped into the arena, glancing at his brother who was oddly quiet.

Sif lunged first, her sword out, pointed, as if to stab him right through his stomach. As he rolled from the attack, swing the blade of his spear towards her face, he sent a kick to her feet. He kicked her feet from under her, and she fell, face first. He sent another kick to her sword, to kick it from under her. As he tried to do this, her hand grabbed his foot, yanking it from under him. She scrambled up, sword in hand. She swung her sword down at the dazed prince. He disappeared as the sword went through him.

She spun around, her sword swinging. The tip of the sword scratched against the metal and leather of his torso armor. He jabbed the butt of his spear at her stomach, sending her back. She fell onto her back, clutching her gut. He pressed the tip of his spear against her neck.

His face was twisted into a smirk. Her face was different, mixed in a rage and fury.

"You cheated! You used magic!" She yelled, her face flushed by getting beat by the skinny prince. He leaned in close to her, moving his spear from her neck.

"Who said magic was cheating? And last time I checked, your enemies won't not use magic, just because you think it unfair." Loki grinned, his grin wider than normal, everything he said being true.

His eyes widened slightly when her fist came at his face. It connected solidly to his jaw, sending him back. He saw stars in his vision as he landed on his back. He saw Thor and Sif standing above him as he blacked out. He could have sworn they were laughing.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Loki awoke in his own bed, though he knew what had happened was no dream. Sif had knocked him out. Him. The prince. The future king. He growled at himself. How could he have let her do that to him? He would get her back. Many thoughts travelled across his head, though a memory stuck out. Her golden locks. The locks that Thor liked her for. It was nighttime, so he must have been out for a while. A mischievous grin spread across his face, as he vanished from his own chambers. He appeared in another room, Him crouched, silent. He snuck up to the bed of the chamber, the owner of the room inhabiting it.

_Sif_

A flash of thoughts came through his mind, as he saw her lay there, _nude_, in her bed. He thought of how easily, using magic, he could take her over. Devour her.

_Loki's hands laying on mature breast, lips slamming against unwilling others. Cries for Thor as Loki would devour every inch of Sif. Screaming._

Loki shook the horrible, perverted thoughts from his head. Loki grinned as a dagger appeared in his hand, his fingers flexing over the handle. His free hand gripped Sif's golden locks, bringing his dagger up to it.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Loki looked up from his book, as he heard screaming from one of the rooms in the castle. A grin spread across his face.

**Hope you liked. The thoughts Loki had in the room, were references to my other story of them two. Derp. Please review, good or bad.**


End file.
